One Last Goodbye
by stellaluna18
Summary: Hitomi Kanzaki ran away from her own wedding proposal meeting an unexpected event, Van Fanel prepares at the eve of his own wedding. Will these two hearts meet again of will fate separate them once again? R


**One Last Goodbye**  
by Black Wisteria

* * *

_"I just know that we'll see each other someday.  
If we're together,  
even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each other's eyes__  
Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams."**  
-Yubiwa (Ring) Maaya Sakamoto**_

_**

* * *

**_Scattered sirens wailed in the cold streets of Tokyo. Every carrier of the alarming noise seem to vanish to every road they pass by, rushing to meet it's destination.

"Hitomi, Open your eyes please!" a desperate voice said, in her arms laid a fragile and thin figure, white garments bathed with crimson.

_If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,  
With that, it would all probably come to an end right now._

"I've called 911, Yukari they should be here soon."

_What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-  
Even those were left undone._

"Amano! She's turning cold. She's not going to make it!" the carmine headed woman replied, her lips were trembling, tears falling from her mahogany eyes.

_Even though I should want to wish,  
For you to find happiness,  
I can't, I'm too immature.  
I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing._

"What's the status Sir?" a hoarse voice said behind them. Some men and woman were now exiting from the white ambulance, carrying a stretcher and some medical equipment.

"Hitomi... she... she was hit by a car..." his voice was miserable, avoiding the gaze of her wife's brown ones.

_Goodbye,  
I love you,  
More than anyone else;  
Even more deeply than the sky..._

* * *

A man stood in the edge of an outsized veranda, his mahogany eyes fixed on the ethereal moons that hung high on the evening skies of Gaea.

The raven-haired man who pensively gazed the skies didn't sense the still footsteps nearing him.

"Lord Van, Are you still doubting your decision in the eve of your"

"Please don't press the issue more, Minister Alvea." The well-built man breathed, straying his vision to the evening skies to the aged man behind him.

The old minister looked at his king with pity and also a hint of sadness. "Milord, why in all our persuasion through the years, you have finally decided to go on with this?"

"It's because..." the young king was silent, why did he give up? Why didn't he wait for a little longer? Why now?

"It's of the seer, am I right milord?" The minister said, completing his sentence.

The young king's eyes dropped, not wanting to remember the moments with her. It was painful. Her face, her voice, her words.

_"I'll never forget you, even when I'm old."_

"Some promise." His said to himself sadly, turning away from his adviser his vision wandered away from the two moons that were now covered by the veil of clouds.

Realizing the lost interest of the king, the minister bowed and left, leaving the king in solitude.

* * *

A lissome figure of a woman stood beside an old yet sturdy tree, shielding the woman's skin from the intense rays of they sun. Her emerald eyes matched the color of her light blonde tresses that ran down to her elbows.

She stood there, wearing a long white garment that reached her knees, a little longer of what she used to wear in her school years.

"Where am I?" observing her verdant surroundings. The woman was indeed standing amidst infinite fields and hills, wind was gently blowing in her face, giving her a sense of peace in her troubled heart.

"Hitomi..." a voice filled the entire meadow, anyone who would hear the ethereal voice would make shiver run down in his or her spine but to the green-eyed goddess, it was different. She rather felt tranquility.

"Come with me..." the feminine voice echoed once more.

"Who are you? Where are you?" the girl from the mystic moon cried out as a hazy silhouette materializes in front of her forest orbs.

The figure showed of a young woman wearing a traditional blue kimono, a heartwarming smile adorned her cheeks. "Grandma..."

"What is your wish Hitomi?" she whispered, treading her way to reach her granddaughter.

"Wish...?"

Hitomi looked at her surroundings, everything was at peace. The grass danced in the wind's faint melody. The sun shone streaking the skies with saffron. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of nature, the vivid sound of life around her. It was then Hitomi heard it. Her calling.

Opening her eyes gently which crossed identical emerald orbs of her grandmother. Her grandmother smiled, and replying to her question earlier, she nodded.

"For one last time, I want to see him."

"See my Angel..."

* * *

As an old man exited the young king's chamber, she was greeted by alluring amethyst eyes and ebony locks that rested in her shoulders. Looking at the aged man with anxiety.

"Is he sulking again Lord Alvea?" she asked him clasping her gloved hands together.

The minister nodded sadly. Princess Reiana was innocent soul who loved their king with all her heart and soul. But the king despised and loathed her, for he promised he wouldn't love another. Creating a barrier to keep her out.

Yes, Princess Reiana of Beleriand was betrothed to their king. Though Van didn't like her presence, Princess Reiana frequently visited Fanelia and as time passes by, she grew to love the stubborn king even if she knew it was only one-sided.

Sighing at his reply, she held the door's handle and walked in.

Lady Reiana wasn't angry as she silently barged in his chamber. She was sad on why Van was like this. Was it because of the…

Reiana's deep thoughts broke off when he saw him, standing alone in the veranda looking at the dark heavens.

"Van you-"

"Reaina, why are you here!" the king said in an infuriated tone. He didn't want anyone here, especially her.

"Milord, please understand, just for tomorrow's event, can we just compromise? Can you not-"

"Leave me Milady for I might say more bitter words to you. Just leave." The young king said controlling his temper. It was his last moments to remember and maybe erase her and this woman wanted him for herself. How selfish, he mentally said to himself.

Van didn't realize the muffled noises behind him, he thought she had left him and yet she didn't. She was crying.

"Milord why? Why can't you love me? We are about to join until death separate us in tomorrow's ceremony." Reiana said letting her tears soil her fair cheeks. Van who only looked at her, startled.

"I love you, can't you see that!" as she stormed out of his chamber, crying and running away from him.

"Reiana..." he breathed as he looked at the opened door.

Why can't you love her? Why can't you! His mind jerked. Why can't he? He was going to marry her tomorrow. Why can't he learn to love her? Was it because of her?

Hitomi, even thinking her name was painful, agonizing.

He loved her and cared for her, but why didn't she come? Even at least keep the communication alive. Why didn't she?

He wanted to come for her but he was afraid. Afraid that she would be in the arms of another, afraid that she have fallen in love. Afraid that she didn't loved him after all.

By the Gods! He loved her. He loved her the moment he didn't even realize that he was falling in love with her. Even if she broke his heart a thousand times, his heart was always tied with hers. He loved her that made her air for his breathing.

Grasping the red pendant that hung silently in his tanned, muscular chest. He fell in his four-poster bed and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Being a light sleeper, he was suddenly awakened by inviting melodies of the forest. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a pale silhouette figure that stood in the veranda where he once stood.

Illuminated by the two moons that hung in the sky, it revealed a lithe form of a woman, wearing a ethereal white gown that reached her feet, and though she didn't wore any tiara or jewelry on her ivory colored skin, the woman looked liked a queen.

"Hitomi..." he breathe, not believing the sight upon him was really the truth.

The woman with dark blonde hair approached him, silently gazing him with his emerald orbs.

He stood up from his bent position, dazed looking at her. Was she really here? Or was he still dreaming?

Arriving in front of his king she fell from his sturdy arms. Her once passive eyes, lit with life, tears.

"Hi...Hitomi?" Were only the words Van could say as if not believing of what have happened, he held her tightly, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to believe this was all just a dream.

Hitomi looked up to meet his rust-colored eyes. She didn't want to believe she was there with him, with Van.

"Is this..." Van whispered as he stroked her long dark blonde hair. He smelled her scent. It was the scent of newly plucked flowers in an exotic garden filled with fantasy and passion. "A dream?"

Hitomi stood back, it was her last moments with him, how could he.

Raising her delicate hands, she carefully placed them in his cheek. "Do you think I am?"

Van's eyes widen, he could see her, feel her, hear her and even smell her. It wasn't a dream. It should be, and how it felt good to see her again, to be in his arms.

"No. I don't think so." He said as he again embraced her under the moonlight of Gaea's moons.

Relieved with his reply and actions, she also held him tight. They stood there bathed in the same moon.

The wind was cold as it danced around them, whispering words of love to the destined lovers. Two moons, watching intently and sadly, afraid of their cruel fate.

"Van... I want to tell you something." The green-eyed seeress said, looking up to meet his warm chocolate ones.

Awaken from his trance, her words; they slowly parted still holding on to each other.

Gathering every ounce of courage within her, she began to speak. "Someone is calling me, calling me to rest for eternity." She said woefully, tears forming in her eyes. Sobbing, she continued.

"I'm dying, and though I want my soul to be with you... I can't."

Van stood there, his mouth slightly opened of what she has said. Dying?

"I... I love you Van." She courageously said as her tears continue to fall

"I want you to be happy. Happy with her."

"But Hito" he tried to argue.

"Please, Don't" the green-eyed woman said as she placed her finger in his lips.

"She loves you. A love I cannot give, a family I can't bring, happiness you always wanted."

_Don't cry.  
We'll meet again, right?  
But not being able to see you  
Is something that only I know about?_

Turning back, she continued. "Love her. The love I always and dreamed about giving you."

"Goodb" she was suddenly cutoff when a hand held hers.

_"Don't go."  
This fate that we've chosen...  
Someday you too will understand its true meaning._

Looking at his mahogany eyes, he held her closer. Never wanting that very moment to end. Feeling his passion and love for her, she rested in his chest for one last time.

Van leaned closer, and closed his eyes. Still in his arms, she closed her eyes to receive her final bliss. Her euphoria. He felt her lips touch his, he felt bare, a man living with no regret. It was a passionate kiss. Loving but not lustful, wanting but not ravenous.

_The treasure of memories that we've made  
Will always live on deep inside my heart._

She leaned in his well-built chest, and though she wanted to stay in this moment for eternity, her time had come. Whispering the words of farewell to her lover, her angel. Hitomi's body began diminish as the light of the two moons began to pass thru her.

_I thought it was a beautiful thing,  
The word called hope.  
In an almost painful embrace,  
I'm looking up at you._

"Van... I love you. Always and Forever." she said as he held her tighter in their dying embrace.

_Thank You,  
I love you...  
More than anyone else...  
Even more strongly than dreams..._

"I'll be with you always, for all eternity." Hitomi started to disappear in his arms, holding the transparent figure closer he closed his eyes.

_Hold me.  
Don't let go.  
But don't utter,  
Even a single thing..._

"I Love You Hitomi, Forever."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we lost her. We lost Hitomi."


End file.
